


The Mile High Club

by honeyMellon



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyMellon/pseuds/honeyMellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji never thought that scars could be sexy, but he was beginning to change his mind, because they sure looked good on that man. If he were in a bar, Renji would've gone up to the man. But alas, he was not. He was currently sitting at gate 9A, waiting for his flight. A business trip, unfortunately. Oh well, at least he had this piece of eye candy to feast on while he waited...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mile High Club

Renji never thought that scars could be sexy, but he was beginning to change his mind, because they sure looked good on the man sitting diagonally across from him.

Three vertical lines, thin and unnaturally straight, ran down from underneath the man's bangs, over his right eye, all the way to his jaw. Normally, one would see this as a devastating flaw on such a handsome face, but they looked perfect on his. If anything, they suited him, lending him a rugged, bad boy look that was further complimented by the chainlink choker wrapped snugly around his throat.

Renji looked away briefly before peeking - discreetly - at the stranger again. His eyes raked over the man's biceps appreciatively, noting how lean and well toned they were. The man wasn't bulky; quite the opposite, in fact. Every visible part of him looked lean; his collar bones prominent between straight, strong shoulders, his legs slim and seemingly endless, clad in a dark-wash, form-fitting pair of jeans.

If he were in a bar, Renji would've gone up to the man. But alas, he was not. He was currently sitting at gate 9A, waiting for his flight to San Francisco. A business trip, unfortunately, one that was going to be so busy that he would not have the chance to tour the city at all.

Oh well. At least he had this piece of eye candy to feast on while he waited for the plane.

Carefully, Renji flipped through several pages of his magazine and stole another glance at the dark-haired man - honestly, he wasn't even sure if he was reading about cars or photography anymore, nor did he care. The man was giving his laptop his full attention and never once indicated that he noticed Renji ogling at him, so Renji smirked and continued to stare.

Since no one could hear his thoughts anyway, Renji let his mind roam free as he slowly built up a mental image of the eye-catching stranger. He guessed the man's age to be somewhere between twenty five and twenty eight, just slightly younger than himself. He would be rough and aggressive in bed, Renji decided, something that went along well with his tough exterior. He looked like the kind who would be into bondage, Renji could even picture him cracking a whip with a sadistic smile on his face.

The thought sent a sudden tremor of arousal through Renji's body, and he closed his eyes and took a deep, long breath. Shit, he should stop before he gave himself a boner in public. He tried to clear his mind, but couldn't resist taking another quick peep at the man, who was still engrossed in his task, thin brows lightly furrowed in concentration. The tip of a pink tongue was just barely visible between slightly parted lips that looked  _absolutely_  delectable. Now, imagine what that mouth could do...

Renji sighed dejectedly. Why weren't there more guys like this in his office? All he saw everyday were old, uptight people. Hell, even the  _young_  people were cold and detached, like his boss. The man had so much potential - he was in his early thirties, tall and slender with hair so silky and straight that girls would be jealous - but  _by god_  was he intense. Renji could count with one hand the number of times he'd seen the man smile throughout his seven years of employment. Then there was his cube-mate, a man with short, silver-white hair whose biceps, chest, shoulders,  _and_  temper could rival The Hulk's.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, we would like to begin boarding for flight 6911 heading to San Francisco. Passengers with..."

Renji tuned out the rest of the announcement as he stood up with his boarding pass in hand. With one last glance at the younger man, he headed for the Economy class line and waited. It was a pity that he only had such little time to appreciate such a beauty, but one must move on, he supposed.

His was a window seat, a preference not understood by many people. To him, the benefits were obvious: he loved looking out from the window during flights, plus he wouldn't be disturbed by people walking up and down the aisle when he wanted to sleep. Right now, the seat next to his was still unoccupied, and he secretly hoped that it would remain so. His wish  _almost_  came true, but at the last minute, right before the flight attendant called for final boarding, his fellow passenger showed up.

Renji's jaw almost fell open in surprise when that very same young man, the one he had been ogling at for the past half an hour, walked down the aisle, looking flustered and apologetic. He held his laptop in one hand and struggled to stow his hand luggage away with the other. Taking pity on the man, Renji cleared his throat and offered to help. The young man gave him a grateful smile and handed his laptop to Renji, then stretched his arms to reach the overhead compartment. To Renji's delight, he was rewarded with a view of his neighbor's well defined abdomen, albeit it was just a tiny sliver that was exposed between the hem of the t-shirt and the waistband of his jeans.

"Thank you," the man said breathlessly when he finally plopped into his seat and took his laptop back. "Appreciate the help."

Renji could barely contain his surprise at the man's deep, buttery voice, which was so much smoother than what he had expected. It was all he could do to nod and smile politely as his mind wandered immediately to other, less innocent thoughts, like what the man would sound like in bed for example. Up close, the young man looked even more exquisite. His narrow, almond-shaped eyes slanted upwards at the corners, giving his face an exotic touch. He smelled good, too, like a mixture of fresh shampoo and expensive perfume.

Swallowing thickly, Renji ripped his eyes away from his fellow passenger and picked up the flight safety card to keep himself occupied.  _Pretended_  to, at least, because his heart rate kept climbing as he took in the man's scent. Honestly, it should be illegal for someone to look  _and_  smell so desirable.

The plane took off smoothly without another exchange of words between the two men, much to Renji's relief - and disappointment, if he was honest with himself. Grabbing the folded blanket provided by the airline, he shook out the creases and spread it over his lap before sinking into his seat. On his right, the younger man did the same, covering himself up to his elbows. He let out a soft sigh and turned to Renji with a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm glad they didn't take off without me," he said conversationally.

 _I'm glad too_ , Renji promptly thought to himself as he took another whiff of the younger man's irresistible fragrance. Outwardly, he smiled a little before hastily going back to the flight safety manual. Goddamnit. Something about this man threw him off and made him feel so fucking  _exposed_ , almost like...like the man could somehow read his thoughts.

"It's a little chilly in here, isn't it?" the younger man commented casually, seemingly unaware of Renji's climbing nervousness.

"Yeah," Renji mumbled, feeling horrified when his voice came out slightly shaky. "It is."

His fellow passenger chuckled softly. "Good thing they gave us blankets."

"Mm hmm," was all Renji managed as the man's silky laughter sent another shiver of arousal through his body. Good lord, that voice! It wasn't the gruff, tobacco-roughened voice he had imagined at all.

They fell silent after that, and Renji was grateful for that. He scooted nearer to the window and pretended to enjoy the view - granted, he  _did_  like looking out the window, but it wasn't like there was much to see now besides clouds. Rustling noises and the signature startup tune of an Apple computer told him that his seat mate had retrieved his laptop from underneath the seat in front of him.

The next hour crept by like molasses. Drink services came and went without a hitch. Renji asked for coffee while the younger man had ginger ale. They exchanged a brief smile when Renji leaned over to accept the cup from the air stewardess, but other than that, they kept to themselves.

Through it all, Renji resisted the urge to peep at the man, who was completely immersed in his work, but the sound of rapid typing was like a beacon, calling out to him and _begging_  for his attention. Unwelcome - though enticing - thoughts invaded his mind uninvited as he pictured those long, deft fingers flying over the keyboard. Damn, if he could type that fast, imagine what else those fingers could do!

This was becoming ridiculous. He was a full grown man for fuck's sake, not a teenager with raging hormones. Renji forced himself to take a long, deep breath and counted to five before slowly letting it out through gritted teeth. It was useless; his heart rate was still heightened and the flame in his nether region only burned brighter. He was starting to feel worried, in fact. The airline-issued blanket was only so thick after all. At the rate he was going, he had no doubt that the flimsy piece of fabric would not be able to conceal the... _condition_  in his pants for much longer. So, being the visionary that he was, he quickly shrugged out of his leather jacket and draped it over the blanket, covering his stomach and lap.

 _There_. Much better. Now he could sprout the biggest hard-on in the world and nobody would be the wiser.

"Cold?" His fellow passenger raised a slim brow and quirked his lips into a genuine half-smile.

The gentle, almost too-polite gesture sent Renji's pulse racing like he was on the verge of a heart attack. "A little," he replied as casually as he could under the circumstances.

The next thing out of the stranger's mouth floored him completely.

"Really? Hmm," the man said with a thoughtful frown. "I could've sworn you were getting all hot and bothered there."

Renji's eyes widened comically as the dark-haired young man smiled. What... _did he just hear what he heard_?

The stranger leaned closer to him and whispered, "Do you seriously think that I didn't notice the way you were looking at me at the gate?" Renji's skin tingled as the man's breath ghosted over his ear. "I saw the hunger in your eyes. I saw the way you were  _squirming_  in your seat." Another warm puff of air caressed Renji's neck. "Next time, at least check that your magazine is the right side up."

That last sentence was followed by the man's soft chuckles, but this time his voice was huskier, deeper, almost seductive.

If Renji could facepalm, this would the moment to do so, but of course he was frozen on the spot, unable to do anything except gape like a dying fish. Without even realizing it, he was beginning to sweat. His pants was becoming tighter and hotter, like he could spontaneously combust at any moment.

"My name is Hisagi Shuuhei, care to tell me yours?" the mysterious young man said, his face still close enough for Renji to feel his body heat next to his ear.

It took Renji a few seconds to find his voice. "R-renji," he croaked. "Abarai Renji."

What the hell? He should be the predator here, so why was he unravelling first? _He_  was the one who should be in control! The thought gave him a small boost of confidence and he sat up straighter. Clearing his throat, he turned to look at Shuuhei and put on a smirk of his own. "You caught me," he said, taking on a teasing tone as he studied the younger man's face. He didn't miss the spark of excitement that shone so brightly in those crystalline, dark grey eyes. "So are you going to _...punish_  me?"

Shuuhei's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline before his lips curled into a wide grin. But instead of whispering even more provocative words into Renji's ear, Shuuhei moved _away_ from him and returned his attention to the laptop. Taken by surprise, Renji's stomach fluttered in disappointment. For a moment he thought that perhaps he had overstepped some boundary and had turned Shuuhei off, but that didn't explain the man's lecherous smile right before...

Something warm slid between Renji's blanket and thigh just then, wringing a startled hiss from him. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Shuuhei, but the younger man was looking at his laptop with a completely serene expression, as if he wasn't in the middle of molesting a fellow passenger in broad daylight. Okay, so they weren't exactly out in the open, but there were people walking around for God's sake! In fact, another air hostess was making her way down the aisle even as Shuuhei's hand slipped even deeper under the blanket.

"What are you doing?" Renji hissed even though it was more than obvious what Shuuhei was doing.

The only clue that Shuuhei heard him at all was the slightest twitch of the man's lips. Renji placed his palm over Shuuhei's hand and tried to push it away from the danger zone, but Shuuhei's grip only tightened. After a few seconds of discreet struggles, Renji huffed and gave up. He held his breath as the hand began to move once more; rubbing slow circles over his thigh, kneading, caressing,  _inching_  closer and closer to his crotch, which was now aching like it was on fire.

This wasn't happening. Surely this was a dream. A sexy stranger was  _groping_  him on the plane, how much more surreal could this get?

But surreal or not, that amazingly skilled hand was still moving, tracing invisible lines and patterns over the prominent bulge between his legs. Renji's head fell back against the head rest and he barely suppressed a moan when fingers wrapped around his clothed erection and  _squeezed_. Shuuhei leaned into him slightly, just enough for him to reach further beneath the blanket.

"How do you like this... _punishment_?" the dark-haired man asked in a hushed whisper.

The light dusting of pink across Shuuhei's cheeks and nose hinted at his arousal, but other than that the man looked completely in control. As his own breathing became heavier, Renji knew the younger man had him by the balls, figuratively and literally. He could only hope that he wouldn't scream when he met the inevitable end.

Renji didn't bother answering the obviously rhetorical question. He bit his lip when those nimble fingers found his zipper and  _tugged_. The action was so slow that Renji swore that Shuuhei was doing it on purpose just to rile him up. That, and the knowledge that they were  _right there_  in the midst of so many passengers, made Renji's limbs tingle in both trepidation and anticipation. He grabbed the hand rests and clung to them as his breath hitched. After what felt like a lifetime, his throbbing erection was finally freed. Before he could stop himself, a ragged moan escaped his throat as the painful pressure was lifted. His cringed immediately, but to his relief, nobody seemed to pay him any attention.

"Relax," Shuuhei said in a dreamy murmur.

 _Relax_? And how was he supposed to do that exactly? Renji swallowed another moan as his cock was enveloped within a firm, burning hot fist. The already-high temperature under the blanket sky-rocketed; even Shuuhei's knuckles felt warm against his abdomen. A thumb rubbed teasingly over the tip before the  _real_  torture began. It took all of his will power to stifle the sounds that desperately wanted to claw up his throat, so much so that he resorted to biting down on the back of his hand.

Up, down. Up, down. Squeeze, stop. Squeeze, stop. Up, and down. Tears began to gather at the corners of Renji's eyes and his toes curled as Shuuhei's hand moved expertly under the covers, the pace  _just right_  and the pressure  _perfect_.

"Shiiiiit..." Renji groaned inside, his eyes clenched shut so tightly that he wasn't sure if he could ever open them again. Liquid heat pooled in his stomach, the tension swirling and growing as Shuuhei coaxed him closer to the edge. He was close,  _so close_ , so  _fucking_  close that he could almost taste it. There, he could feel it now; the telltale spasms, the impending wave of pleasure rushing at him before it finally peaked and came crashing down over his head. His nails dug into the handrest as his body went rigid.

"We'll be making our descent, so please make sure that your seat belt is fastened and...sir...?" a female voice interrupted, its cheerful tone trailing off into one of concern. "Sir, are you alright?"

Chest heaving, Renji cracked a blurry eye open to find a fresh-faced air stewardess hovering over Shuuhei, her generous buxom only inches away from his face. The girl peered at Renji with worry in her large, watery brown eyes. As if that in itself wasn't horrifying enough, Renji could feel the last drops of his release leaking from his softening member. Talk about  _feeling exposed_.

"M'fine," he practically squeaked. "Just...a little...tired."

The air stewardess smiled kindly and turned to tend to other passengers, but it wasn't until two minutes later did she finally move away from his row. It was the longest two minutes in Renji's life. When she was out of earshot, he sagged limply into his seat and glared at the demon next to him, who hadn't even bothered to remove his hand from the mess that he created.

"You..." Renji muttered weakly. "...are  _evil_."

Shuuhei simply grinned back at him with feigned innocence on his features. "Why, thank you," he said with a wink.

For the life of him, Renji could not tear his eyes away from the man. It was almost like he had been hypnotized under that cheeky yet gentle gaze. It was unbelievable how glaringly different Shuuhei was from the mental image that Renji had conjured up in his head. Everything about the man - from his polite, soft-spoken manner to his playful, seductive manner - was at odds with his punk-like appearance.

"Still can't get enough of me?" Shuuhei asked, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

The question roused Renji from his trance, and he snapped back into the present. "Oh shit, how about you..." he blurted, suddenly all too aware that the younger man had been left hanging and was obviously still very much in need of relief. He reached out under the blanket, sliding a hand over Shuuhei's thigh, but just then, the plane dipped in altitude, making it blatantly clear that they were running out of time.

Instead of a reply, Shuuhei only smiled. Renji could see a hint of disappointment in the man's eyes, but at the same time he knew that it was too late to do anything now. All he could do was simmer in guilt - and not to mention the lingering shock and excitement - while he hastily tucked himself back in and made himself presentable.

As the plane slowly rolled to a stop, Shuuhei leaned over and touched Renji briefly on the thigh, then he stood up to retrieve his luggage. Renji stared at the item that was left behind on his lap. It was a business card. Renji's eyes widened at the man's not-so-subtle invitation, but by the time he recovered from the pleasant surprise, Shuuhei was gone. Other passengers were already moving down the aisle, all eager to exit the cramped space.

Still, Renji couldn't help the extra spring in his step as he stepped off the plane. For once, he was actually looking forward to a business trip.


End file.
